Recuerdos no olvidados
by Fuckao11
Summary: Su relación había terminado por un malentendido aún cuando seguían amándose. Así rompieron totalmente sus vínculos siguiendo caminos totalmente distintos. Ahora 10 años después qué pasará si el destino los vuelve a unir. ¿Recuperarán su amor o este quedará enterrado en el pasado?


El pasado es como los cimientos de un edificio viejo, permanece en nuestras vidas aunque pocas veces nos paramos a verlo. Eso no quiere decir que no haya cosas que marquen nuestras vidas y por ello no podamos olvidarlas y estén constantemente en nuestra mente.

Esto le pasa a algunos de los habitantes de la ciudad Inazuma, aunque gran parte de ellos intentan ocultar su tristeza.

Era una día resplandeciente, luminoso y algo frío, las calles de la ciudad estaban llenas de jóvenes, principalmente adolescentes, inquietos por la proximidad del verano. El viento agitaba las ramas de los árboles y despeinaba a los habitantes de dicha ciudad.

Entre la alegría y felicidad que se desprendía este día se podía diferenciar algo fuera de lo normal. Un hombre pasaba desapercibido entre la multitud. Podría decirse que se escondía de la gente.

Sus pasos eran apresurados pero elegantes y firmes. Sus zapatillas apenas emitían sonido al entrar en contacto con el suelo. Eran unas zapatillas deportivas blancas como la nieve, cuyos cordones estaban desgastados aunque no excesivamente. Su pantalón azul marino, un poco holgado, dejaba a la vista sus talones ya que se encontraba recogido en su parte baja.

Su torso estaba cubierta por una parka de color beige bastante estilosa que cubría la gran parte de su rostro con su capucha. Misteriosamente también llevaba puesta una gorra oscura y unas gafas de sol, dejando como única parte visible sus finos labios.

Nadie a su al rededor parecía importarle su misticismo. Siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo en frente de un escaparate de una tienda de electrodomésticos. En esta había diferentes televisiones de pantalla plana que retransmitían muy variados programas. La última, situada en el extremo derecho, emitía un famoso programa de moda de la región. Los presentadores y invitados hablaban de un productor de moda muy famoso en los últimos años. Al parecer hace unos años se había mudado a Corea donde empezó con su carrera en el mundo de la moda pero se corría el rumor de que había vuelto a Japón.

El joven suspiró y siguió su trayectoria hasta llegar a un enorme edificio, parecía tratarse de una empresa. Al verse frente a ella se paró, tomó aire y entró por la puerta.

Al entrar en el ascensor se encontró con una gran multitud que a medida que ascendían piso a piso se iba reduciendo hasta que se quedó totalmente solo.

Ante esta seguridad se deshizo de la capucha, se quitó la gorra y también las gafas de sol. Se acomodó su cabello y su vestimenta con ayuda del espejo del ascensor.

-A pasado un tiempo, Inazuma.-susurró melancólicamente.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y nuestro hombre salió para ir a su oficina.

* * *

En la otra punta de la ciudad, en el bar más frecuentado por los jóvenes la atmósfera era pésima. La luz alumbraba gran parte de la sala y debido a esto se podían apreciar los destrozos de una noche de juerga y desfase. Las sillas estaban totalmente destrozadas, sus pedazos estaban dispersos por todo el suelo acompañados por los trozos de cristal de las botellas de alcohol. Las mesas se encontraban tiradas por el suelo, alguna de ellas con patas rotas.

Parecía como si de la nada un torbellino hubiera destrozado todo a su paso.

A pesar de todos estos destrozos el dueño permanecía calmado, sentado en una de las pocas sillas que permanecían intactas. El hombre mantenía sus ojos cerrados, parecía estar meditando algo cuando de repente abrió sus ojos lentamente y se paró, empezando a andar hasta la barra del bar.

Era un hombre esbelto y muy bien formado, sus músculos se marcaban tenuamente en su ropa. Su piel era pálida, no hasta el punto de definirse como albino. En cuanto a su cabello le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, tenía algún que otro pelo rebelde que sobresalía entre los demás

Vestía de forma casual, con unos jeans y una camiseta de manga corta negra ceñida a su torso.

Sus ojos verdes esmeralda eran, posiblemente, su fuente de atracción. Pero a pesar de esto, su mirada era tan fría y burlona que provocaba temor en muchas personas.

Se apoyó en la barra y estirando la mano tomó un cerveza que estaba apoyada encima del frigorífico de bebidas.

-¿Pero qué es este desastre?-preguntó una sombra que se asomaba por la puerta del bar.

-Alguien se enfadó y echó a todo Dios a patadas.-declaró un joven que estaba apoyado en una mesa medio en pie con una guitarra en sus manos.

-Que raro...-contestó el otro mientras alzaba una ceja mirando al dueño del bar.- Akio, debes controlar tu carácter o un día acabarás prendiendo fuego a esta pocilga.- dijo de forma burlona.

-Cállate.- refutó fríamente el pelinegro mientras le lanzaba la lata de cerveza medio llena al nuevo inquilino.- Si no le hubiera echo caso al chicle no hubiera pasado nada...

-Ahora es mi culpa..-rió el aludido mirando a su compañero.- Yo solo traje alegría a esto con mi música.-dijo haciendo pucheros para darle pena al mayor, aunque no funcionó para nada.

Era un joven excesivamente atractivo. Su cabello no era muy largo, su color desconcertaba a la gente ya que era rosa chicle. Debido a esto sus compañeros se burlaban de él llamándolo "chicle".

En la parte posterior de su cabeza los mechones de pelo rosados tomaban forma de picos, mientras que en la parte de la frente caían sobre su cara dándole una apariencia rebelde.

Entre todos destacaban dos de sus mechones que tenían forma de cuernos haciéndolo parecer un demonio de pelo rosa.

Sus ojos eran azules verdosos aunque poseían un destello carmesí, mientras su mirada era burlona pero inofensiva. La mirada iba acompañada por una sonrisa insolente especialmente seductora.

Sus piernas estaban cruzadas dándole una apariencia de despreocupación. Vestía unos pantalones negros bastante ajustados que marcaban sus piernas bien formadas.

Llevaba puesta una camiseta de color gris oscuro con un dibujo de una calavera y letras que se leían a medias ya que estaban tapadas por la cazadora de cuero negro que llevaba puesta.

Sus manos sostenían una guitarra, cuya funda reposaba en el suelo.

-Sin Atsuya no tendría tanto éxito esta pocilga.-dijo el recién llegado mientras se dirigía a la barra del bar para acompañar a Akio.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí, llamitas?-cuestionó el pelirosado.

-¿Cuánto me dais si acierto?-dijo Fudou mirando al susodicho.

-Nada, no te doy nada.-murmuró entre dientes.- Era un hijo de puta, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada.

Lo que más llamaba la atención de ese extraño hombre era su cabello, tan rojo como la propia sangre y con una forma muy poco peculiar. Era largo y estaba desordenado, en su parte superior distintos mechones se unían dándole forma de una llama o, desde otra perspectiva, de tulipán. Esto era lo que más le llamaba la atención a la gente y por lo que recibía muy distintos comentarios de burla.

Sus ojos de color ámbar poseían una extraña forma gatuna, haciendo su mirada más penetrante y misteriosa. Sus labios se tornaban en una sonrisa arrogante.

Sus manos acomodaron su abrigo negro que le daba un toque mucho más elegante. Debajo de este se podía apreciar su camisa acompañada de una corbata negra con algunos detalles más claros.

El pantalón era como el de cualquier traje negro.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!-preguntó sorprendido Atsuya que temía cualquier cosa.-Sería un hijo de puta pero era tu jefe.-alzó la voz un poco para destacar lo último.

-Solo se me cayó el café caliente en su entrepierna.-reveló divertido.- Después de todo seguro que eso no funcionaba desde hace mucho.

-¡Estás loco!-exclamó el pelinegro llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- Joder Nagumo si sigues así no vas a conseguir un trabajo estable en tu vida.

-No lo necesito, puedo vivir a costa de Hiroto o sino...-paró momentáneamente como pensando como continuar.- ¿no necesitas un camarero atractivo como yo para esta pocilga?

El bar se quedó en completo silencio, Fudou no se podía imaginar al tulipán atendiendo a una persona. Sería un completo desastre y acabaría con su negocio.

-Eres peor que un puto grano en el culo llamitas.-dijo el pelinegro una ceja alzada.

-Fudou-kun ya tiene suficiente personal atractivo conmigo.-dijo Atsuya mientras imitaba la pose de un modelo.

Nagumo suspiró, estaba muy jodido. Tenía que encontrar un trabajo decente para poder mantenerse.

Por ahora solo quería cambiarse y descansar un poco.

-Me voy a ir a cambiarme a casa. Nos vemos más tarde.-se dio la vuelta y salió del bar.

Los otros dos al ver como se iba suspiraron y empezaron a limpiar, después de todo en cualquier momento podía empezar a llegar gente.

Las calles de la ciudad eran demasiado grandes para el pelirojo. Estaban llenas de parejas paseando juntas, de niños jugando con sus padres y adolescentes haciendo vida normal. En cambio él estaba totalmente solo, parecía un gilipollas mirando con recelo a la gente.

Siguió caminando sin ganas hasta llegar a su casa, un piso pequeño y humilde. No podía permitirse mucho más después de todo siempre acababa siendo despedido.

Miró de reojo su buzón lleno de cartas y suspiró. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y se adentró en su casa.

A medida que avanzaba se deshacía de la ropa que llevaba puesta hasta quedar en boxers. Se dirigió a la cocina para ver si podía comer algo, la sorpresa fue encontrarse la nevera vacía. Cerró la puerta de esta con fuerza y se fue a dar un baño.

Sus preocupaciones parecían irse con las gotas de agua de modo que cuando acabó de ducharse parecía un hombre diferente. Tomó una toalla y se la enroscó en la cintura, mientras que con otra se secaba su cabello.

Abrió la puerta del baño y se fue a su habitación para ponerse algo cómodo. Primero unos boxers y luego buscó una camiseta. Su sorpresa fue encontrarse aquella camiseta, tenía tantos recuerdos de aquella prenda que no había podido deshacerse de ella. La apretó entre sus manos y sin dejar de mirarla.

-Suzuno, ¿serás feliz?-se preguntó a si mismo con melancolía.

 _Tenía hace mucho tiempo esta idea en mente, espero que le guste a todos y sea de su agrado._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
